Säännöt rakkaudelle
by Miqila
Summary: Rakkaus voi olla hankalaa. Varsinkin silloin, kun se leimahtaa sotilaan ja sotavangin välillä.


**Kirjoittajan huomautus: Spoilereita mangan lukuun 106 asti.**

 **Tarinassa käytettävät hahmot ja laulu eivät kuulu minulle.**

 **Säännöt rakkaudelle**

Sasha lähti Mikasan kanssa jakamastaan huoneesta, kertoen tälle kysyttäessä, että hän meni vain haukkaamaan hiukan iltapalaa. Se ei ollut valhe, ei oikeastaan, sillä aikoi hän niinkin tehdä. Tärkein syy hänen lähdölleen oli kyllä jotain aivan muuta, ja hän pelkäsi, että Mikasa aavisti sen.

 _Me emme saa haluta toisiamme, niin että valehdellaan_

 _kotona koskaan rakkaillemme_

 _tämä on sääntö ensimmäinen_

Sasha saapui keittiöön, joka oli jo tyhjillään. Yhtä miestä lukuun ottamatta, siis. Nikolo oli vielä paikalla tekemässä valmisteluja seuraavaa päivää varten, aivan niin kuin Sasha oli olettanutkin. Hän ei edes saisi olla täällä tähän aikaan, muttei voinut vastustaa. He olivat molemmat aina hyvin kiireisiä, Sasha varsinkin, eikä heillä ollut hirveästi mahdollisuuksia viettää aikaa yhdessä. Ja silloin kun oli, niin harvoin kahden. Ei sillä, että seura heitä hirveästi olisi haitannut. Connien ja Jeanin kanssa oli hauska viettää aikaa ja Sasha tiesi, että Nikolokaan ei nähnyt heidän seuraansa niin vastenmielisenä kuin väitti. Mutta oli asioita, joita ei voinut sanoa muiden kuullen. Asioita, joita ei voinut tehdä muiden nähden.

Nikololla oli vielä tehtävää, joten Sasha liittyi hänen seuraansa, auttaen seuraavan päivän valmisteluissa. Siitä oli tässä vaiheessa tullut jo niin rutiinia, ettei Nikolo enää kokenut tarvetta vahtia Sashan jokaista liikettä, mitä nyt tyttö tiesi tämän katsovan, ettei hän varastanut liikaa ruokaa, vaan odotti tämän osaavan hommansa. Yleensä he puhuivat näinä hetkinä paljon, tai Sasha puhui ja Nikolo kuunteli, kommentoiden jotain silloin tällöin, mutta tänään molemmat olivat hiljaa. Hiljaisuus muiden ihmisten seurassa sai Sashan yleensä hermostumaan, mutta Nikolon kanssa se oli aivan omaa luokkaansa. Jos hän vaikeni tämän miehen seurassa, hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat harhailla. Harhailla suuntaan, jonne ne eivät saisi mennä. Näinä hiljaisina hetkinä hän löysi usein itsensä vilkuilemasta Nikoloa tavalla, jonka hän tunsi olevan sopimaton. Hän tiesi tuntevansa kiellettyjä tunteita, haluavansa kiellettyjä asioita. Toisinaan hänen teki mieli sanoa jotain, kertoa Nikololle näistä asioista, mutta päätti kuitenkin aina viime hetkellä olla sanomatta.

 _Emme saa sanoa toisillemme_

" _Mitäpä jos kaiken riisuisimme,_

 _avaamme viimeisenkin portin?"_

 _tämä on sääntö numero kaks_

Tänään Sashalla oli kuitenkin vaikeuksia hillitä itseään. Hän tarttui Nikolon käteen, saaden tämän täyden huomion. Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan silmiin punan levitessä molempien poskille. He alkoivat vaistomaisesti nojaamaan toisiaan kohti. Sasha kuitenkin havahtui ja ymmärsi mitä oli tekemässä, ottaen pari askelta taaksepäin.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _hiljentää risteyksiin ajoissa_

Sasha tajusi, että menettäisi itsehillintänsä, jos jäisi pidemmäksi aikaa. Raskain mielin hän toivotti miehelle hyvää yötä, sanoen Mikasan jo odottavan häntä, ennen kuin poistui ripeästi paikalta.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _kääntyä kotiin ajoissa_

Sasha tiesi koko ajan ottavansa riskin, kun hänen katseensa harhaili illallisella Nikolon suuntaan. Mutta eihän kukaan mitään huomaisi, tai ainakaan ymmärtäisi. He vain luulisivat, että hän vaani tilaisuutta santsata taas. Tämä mielessään hän hymyili, kun hänen ja Nikolon katseet kohtasivat, ja mies hymyili takaisin. Mutta hänen hymynsä hyytyi, kun hän kohtasi Mikasan katseen. Nainen näytti siltä, että tiesi jotain.

 _Me emme saa katsoa toisiamme_

 _niin että totuuden paljastamme_

 _Laskemme sisään ja iäksi viereen_

 _tämä sääntö kolmas jo on_

Toisinaan synkimpinä hetkinä, kun Sasha näki painajaisia, hän ei toivonut mitään niin kovasti, kuin että Nikolo olisi hänen vierellään. Silloin tuntui kuin mikään muu ei toisi hänelle rauhaa.

 _Emme saa tarvita toisiamme_

 _niin että vajotaan_

Sasha olisi halunnut olla Nikolon vierellä päivän jokaisena vapaana hetkenä, kenties yönkin. Mutta kukaan ei saanut saada tietää sitä, eikä hän näin ollen voinut vain mennä miehen luokse.

 _Emmekä elää voi omillamme_

 _tämä on sääntö lohduttomin_

Tällä kertaa se oli Nikolo, joka tarttui Sashan käteen. Tyttö oli jo lähdössä, selkä mieheen päin, mutta tämä otti kiinni hänen ranteestaan, pysäyttäen hänet. Sasha katsoi olkansa yli, mutta kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _hiljentää risteyksiin ajoissa_

Sasha tunsi otteen ranteestaan hupenevan, mutta ei ennen kuin Nikolo oli silittänyt sitä sormillaan. Tällaiset hetket olivat kaikki, mitä heillä oli. Ja siihen sen piti jäädäkin, Sasha muistutti itseään kävellessään pois.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _kääntyä kotiin ajoissa_

Sasha pysähtyi vähän matkaa keittiön ovesta, katsoen takaisinpäin olkansa yli. Oliko tämä tosiaan niin väärin? Hän halusi olla Nikolon vierellä, halusi kovasti, ja hänestä tuntui, että mieskin olisi mielellään hänen vierellään. Olivatko nämä tunteet todella väärin?

Haluten vastaukset näihin kysymyksiin, Sasha keräsi vihdoin rohkeutensa ja vaihtoi suuntaa.

 _Emme saa hylätä toisiamme_

 _entä jos sittenkin rakastumme_

Nikolo kääntyi katsomaan hänen suuntaansa heti, kun ovi avautui. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin Sasha otti yhden askeleen huoneeseen, juosten lyhyen loppumatkan suoraan miehen syleilyyn. He eivät sanoneet mitään pitkään aikaan, pidellen vain kiinni toisistaan peläten, että hetki päättyisi. Lopulta Sasha kuitenkin nosti kasvonsa miehen rinnalta katsoakseen tätä silmiin, ja miehen katsoessa takaisin he tekivät päätöksen, nojaten toisiaan kohti.

Se oli Sashan ensisuudelma.

 _Jos alussa yhdeksi meidät luotiin_

 _tämä on sääntö viimeinen_

Sasha ei ollut tottunut tällaiseen, ja Nikolo tuntui tietävän sen. Hän perääntyi pian, mutta nainen oli päättänyt, että tänään, tämän hetken, hän sallisi vaistojensa viedä ja toivoi, että mies tekisi samoin. Heidän huuliensa kohdatessa jälleen Sasha oli täysin tietoinen, että tästä seuraisi ongelmia, jos he jäisivät kiinni. Heidän oli oltava varovaisia, he eivät saisi mennä liian pitkälle.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _hiljentää risteyksiin ajoissa_

Sasha vetäytyi vastentahtoisesti pois Nikolon syleilystä tietäen, että pidemmälle ei saanut mennä. Mikään ei kuitenkaan estäisi häntä enää tulemasta miehen lähelle, kun kukaan muu ei nähnyt. Niin kauan kuin he muistavat, missä raja kulkee, he saattoivat jakaa nämä hetket yhdessä.

 _Meidän täytyy keksiä säännöt rakkaudelle_

 _ja rakastaa niiden rajoissa_

 _kääntyä kotiin ajoissa._

 **Kirjoittajan huomautus: Romanssin kirjoittaminen suomeksi vähän ruosteessa, en ole tehnyt sitä moneen vuoteen… itseasiassa viimeksi teininä, ja silloin oli tyylikin ja käsitys romanssista ihan erilainen. Tämmösen kuitenkin väsäsin kun ajattelin, ettei toimisi englanniksi ilman, että kääntäisi laulun sanat, mutta sitten siitä olisi kadonnut se epämääräinen viehätys, joka tässä ideassa mun mielestä oli.**


End file.
